


Bayer fuckin’ aspirin

by Pippa_MeM



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Bisexual Donny Novitski, Donny being dramatic, Fluff, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippa_MeM/pseuds/Pippa_MeM
Summary: A new club just opened its doors in Cleveland and it took Donny only two weeks before he managed to get the band a gig here. They obviously wanted to make a good impression so they can play here again but Donny’s health decided otherwise.
Relationships: Jimmy Campbell/Donny Novitski
Kudos: 3





	Bayer fuckin’ aspirin

Of all nights, it has to tonight. Of course it must happen tonight, or else, it wouldn’t be funny.

Donny is massaging his temples for the hundredth time today and he managed to make the band not notice it, so he’s proud. But this joy is short-lived as his head begins throbbing again, and the sounds that weren’t here regulary anymore just came back stronger and it hurts.

Honestly, the pianist just wants to curl in his bed and sleep forever, but he can’t. He has to get on that stage and play, like nothing is wrong. He was used to pretend he was fine when the band started, but not anymore.

“Why the hell are you still here, Donny ? We have to go, hurry !” Nick screams. Well, Donny knows he didn’t scream but for his head, Nick screamed and it didn’t help the headache at all. Donny grumbles something like “Coming.” before standing up and walks on stage.

That’s when hell broke.

The screaming of the crowd was fighting the screaming of Boganville, like the spotlight for the stage was fighting the light of the grenade’s explosion. Welp, no sleep for him tonight. The band leader is pretty sure he’s going to have a panic attack. Instead, he takes a shaky breath and walks at the piano. And Julia, bless her soul, begins to talk. He doesn’t understand a word she’s saying but the only thing he knows, it’s that the whole band is looking at him, expecting something. He then understands he was supposed to give the signal to begin, he tries to remember what was the first song they planned to play, at the last rehearsal. Nobody. There, he remembers. Take that, headache.

The gig was hell. Every horn, every voice, every move has made the feeling worse. The thing is, Donny was trying to not pass out of pain so hard that he didn’t notice the looks of concern the members of the Donny Nova band had,and they still have these looks when they walked off stage. Johnny takes Donny by the arm and pulls him in a room where the band had let their coats.

The room was simple, a couch and two loveseats, a table and a window.Johnny makes Donny fall on the couch, his head resting on two coats. Julia puts her hand on his forehead before frowning with concern.

“You’re burning...” She mumbles, but loud enough for the whole band to hear.

“Donny.. Why didn’t you tell us?” Jimmy asks, worried. Even if he already knows the answer. Donny has no self-control when it’s about his health. (And he also has no self-control about pretty much everything.)

Donny just shrugs. He didn’t notice that Wayne was gone until he comes back, with the club’s manager behind him, a glass of water and a pill in his hands, still wearing a concern frown. Which makes Donny roll his eyes, and he regrets what he just did when his head feels like it’s going to explode.

“You guys were amazing !” Boomed the manager’s voice, which unconsciously makes Donny groan and buries his head in the coat, that was Jimmy’s, according to the scent and it almost makes him smile. He doesn’t need to turn around to see the manager’s confused face.

“Sorry about him, he’s not feeling well.” he hears Davy sigh, which makes him want to look at him and disagree but then he remembers. Davy is right. This thought makes him groan more in his boyfriend’s coat.

“Oh. That’s why you need the aspirin” Jimmy hums in agreement.

“What is the aspirin’s mark?” Johnny asks. That comment was weird and Donny was about to groan and to say that he doesn’t care and he just needs this fucking aspirin but the answer makes him glad that Johnny asks.

“Oh, Bayer Aspirin.” Nope. Noppity-nope. No way he’ll take a bayer fuckin’ aspirin ever again.

“Yeah, I think I’d rather feel like shit” Donny heard the whole band sigh and he opens his mouth to protest but Nick takes the aspirin and shoves it in Donny’s mouth and makes him drink the water in a weird way by touching his neck that makes Donny takes the mental note :“Be scared of Nick” .

To make sure someone could take care of Donny tomorrow morning -because in the others’ opinion, he can’t do that by himself (which is true but there’s no way he admitted that)-, he sleeps at Jimmy’s. But who he is to complain? That means more cuddles for him.

He wakes up in a cold bed, even if he’s pretty sure he fell asleep in Jimmy’s arms last night. His questions were answered when his boyfriend walks in with a soft smile.

“I see you’re awake, Sleeping beauty.” Jimmy chuckles, which makes him chuckle too. They kiss good-morning like when they did in the room of New York every morning.

“Feeling any better ?” Jimmy asks. Donny just hums in Jimmy’s chest. Donny’s childich antics makes Jimmy laugh, and this sound makes Donny’s smile. 

“You do know that you acted like a child ? And still do?”

“Yeah but it gives me cuddles so I’m kinda proud.” The taller man just shakes his head in amusement. They just stayed in bed, cuddling all day, sometimes going downstairs to eat, and it was the best way to recover from sickness. It soons became a tradition whenever one of them is sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people !  
> This is the first fic i've ever written in english. A good friend of mine suggested i post it on Archive of our own. So if you have any suggestions to make my writing better, please tell me. I am mostly active on Tumblr so you can find me here: http://pippa-m.tumblr.com/ .  
> See you <3


End file.
